


Inextricable

by Paradoxum



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxum/pseuds/Paradoxum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y queramos o no, Takanori y yo tenemos un vínculo imperfecto que no podemos desenredar. Porque es inextricable. Y aún así, a veces se siente demasiado adecuado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inextricable

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** the GazettE no me pertenece. O por lo menos todavía no me llegó el contrato de apropiación de sus mienbros que solicité por correo. Mientras tanto sus derechos seguirán perteneciendo a la PS Company.

Me llamo Suzuki Akira, soy un hombre de negocios; poseo una compañía descomunal y asquerosamente billonaria, tanto que uso esos lindos billetes para limpiarme el trasero. Tengo mi faceta de proxeneta y además, con el tráfico de órganos en el mercado negro, no me va mal.

Es broma.

Soy drogadicto. Hace tiempo logré aceptar mi adicción, trato de controlarla, pero hay días en que no puedo hacer nada por ella.

Los alucinógenos son los que más me pueden.

Utilizo una bandita para cubrir mi nariz y parte de la periferia porque otras drogas han hecho estragos en la zona y también porque la utilizo como una barrera mental para no aspirar cualquier sustancia extraña. Funciona la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero a veces, como en este momento, no puedo evitar estar ansioso y buscarla: una porción de la no-sé-qué de ácido lisérgico o como sea que los químicos la llamen —No me interesa, total solo soy un adicto, ah, y un futbolista frustrado. Pero si me oyeran tocando el bajo ya me querrían en una banda de rock, de esas que llaman mucho la atención y que el público adora—. Listo, la he conseguido, adoro esa textura gelatinosa que posee; pero es tan solo una dosis.

En realidad no sé por qué cuento esto, pero tampoco sé por qué estoy en el baño usando un tenedor para peinarme el cabello, así que no importa demasiado. Hablando de utensilios de cocina, iré por un bocadillo, y qué mejor lugar que el cuarto, siento que el refrigerador es realmente feliz ahí.

Entro a la habitación. Lo encuentro a él, Ruki, ¿o es Takanori? Tengo que llamarlo de la manera correcta si no quiero sufrir las consecuencias. Lo miro fijamente, estudiándolo, analizándolo. Todo lo que veo es a él acostado, fundiéndose en la cama, contrastando perfectamente con el rojo intenso de las sábanas hasta el punto de hacerse pseudo invisible. Es gracioso, la manera en que las almohadas tratan de asfixiarlo con tanto ahínco y él siga inmutable; me pregunto desde cuándo las almohadas cobraron vida, al igual que la peluda alfombra a los pies de la cama…

Takanori se sienta sobre el colchón y de pronto las almohadas, que tienen unos labios excesivamente gruesos, dejan de asfixiarlo; me movilizo hasta él y hago mi pequeño reconocimiento. Mi tacto ve sus lunares, mis oídos degustan su carne, mis ojos escuchan sus suspiros, mi boca olfatea su esencia. Mi nariz siente la escandalosa y retorcida expresión que coloca.

—¿Ruki? ¿Eres tú, pequeño hijo de puta?

— _¿Quién te parece que soy, escoria?_ —responde sardónicamente— _¿Ya te cansaste de aspirar basura?_

—Sí, definitivamente eres tú.

— _¿Y a quién esperabas, caramelito? ¿A la bella durmiente? ¿O al vocalista de alguna famosa banda de Visual Kei?_

Ruedo los ojos y estoy a punto de contestarle que si sigue hablando con Marilyn Monroe danzando sobre su cabeza llamaré a la policía, pero Monroe desaparece. Así que solo contesto a una de sus preguntas anteriores.

—En realidad es LSD, no lo aspiro. 

Se queda estático por un instante, y de pronto sacude su cabeza bruscamente y lleva sus manos hasta ella. Me mira y pone una expresión de angustia palpable.

—Akira, ya no te hagas daño —suelta con un tono totalmente diferente. ¿Será que...?

—¿Takanori? —cuestiono con leve sorpresa y algo de euforia mal disimulada. Sí, es Takanori. La alegría me posee tanto que floto en una marea de sentimientos y reacciones que mi organismo no logra manejar por completo.

Y sumido en una especie de hipnosis siento unas irreprimibles ganas de besarlo con pasión y desenfreno, de manera ruda, hasta dejarlo sin aire. Agarro sus cabellos con una mano, rodeo su cintura con el otro brazo y lo beso bruscamente, a mi antojo, mordiendo su labio inferior y moviendo mis labios de una manera arrítmica. Él no me devuelve el beso pero tampoco lucha por que le libere, así que me agarro de la lógica conveniente y lo tomo como que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Al terminar con mi impulsiva acción lo miro y me fijo en que tiene tanto el seño como los labios fruncidos. Entonces la menos arrebatadora pero molesta conciencia hace el trabajo sucio de hacerme entender que debo tranquilizar mis hormonas. Y a pesar de que han pasado cuatro minutos y nos hemos mirado fijamente en silencio, Takanori conserva un semblante consternado. El silencio continúa y como ya me empieza a enloquecer, hablo.

—Taka...

—¡Nada, Akira! —me corta— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo? ¿No te das cuenta de que me lastimas? —continúa, y es un ambiente demasiado espeso para mi bienestar.  
—No te hagas el sensiblón —respondo con un tono que intenta parecer relajado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero luego noto que sus ojos se empiezan a cristalizar; se pone de pie y empieza a caminar en círculos, luego se detiene y me mira desde los metros que nos separan. Medito la situación por un instante y ya me empiezo a preocupar de verdad—. Está bien, lo siento, pero por favor no llor...

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil, tan insensible, tan...? —Y repentinamente el lloriqueo y la dolida mueca que ostentaba se transforma totalmente— Tan... rayos, ya no puedo más —suelta carcajeando, secando sus lágrimas—. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan buen actor?

Parpadeo unas cinco veces para tratar de espabilarme, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir, Takanori ya hace una pequeña carrera y salta sobre mí, me tumba sobre la cama en la cual estaba sentado y se acomoda con las rodillas y los brazos a cada costado.

>>—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Akira? —me reta, acariciando mi mejilla derecha y dejando un beso fugaz en la izquierda— No me mires así, sigo siendo Takanori —parla en tono tranquilizador al ver mis ojos levemente desorbitados y sonríe de forma sincera. Me tranquiliza que lo haya confirmado—. A ver, primero tenemos que deshacernos de esta chaqueta —continúa, desprendiéndome de la prenda y dejándome con la fina remera blanca que tenía debajo.

En diez segundos también estoy sin medias y con el cinto de mi pantalón a punto de desprenderse. Taka besa mi cuello y acaricia mi abdomen mientras yo lo abrazo y hago lo propio con su espalda. Sigue con sus besos y traza un camino hacia mi barbilla hasta llegar a los labios, donde con toda la fogosidad del momento arremete sin piedad. Su lengua traza el contorno de mis labios y abro la boca dejando que haga su voluntad. Los suspiros llegan y también algunos leves gimoteos. Él es dominante, pero yo también, y no aguanto ver un arcoíris con duendes en el techo, así que invierto posiciones y el que está encima ahora soy yo.

—Te aseguro que puedo hacer mucho más —hablo después de un largo periodo sin palabras, motivado por los sucesos acontecidos.

Y el jugueteo salvaje continúa hasta un poco después de que los duendes desaparecieran y nos quedáramos dormidos con la canción de las ninfas sonando de fondo.

~

Mi relación con Takanori no tiene un patrón fijo ni un adjetivo concreto (o tal vez ni siquiera uno abstracto). Hay días buenos, divertidos y en donde hasta la basura putrefacta de los vecinos nos huele a rosas. Pero también hay días horribles en los que no puedo reconocer a Takanori o en los que tengo que luchar con monos salvajes con patas de ganso y él no puede comprenderlo. Aunque admito que en esas ocasiones las dosis deberían ser menores... o inexistentes. Pero también hay que decir que esta relación maduró un poco con respecto a lo que fue hace tiempo, porque caminamos por un sendero muy intrincado.

Al principio hubo roses turbios, despecho y problemas insignificantes que a nosotros nos sabían como al fin del mundo, pero a pesar de todo seguimos perseverando. O eso es lo que diría un psicólogo con mal salario.

Y queramos o no, Takanori y yo tenemos un vínculo imperfecto que no podemos desenredar. Porque es inextricable. Y aún así, a veces se siente demasiado adecuado.

~

— _¿Ya despertaste, mierdecilla?_

Oh, Ruki.


End file.
